degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-Emma Friendship
The friendship of Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart, is known as Jemma '('J'ay/'Emma). Friendship History Overview Their friendship started in the end of season nine due to the fact that Jay was already in a relationship with Emma's best friend, Manny Santos, while Emma began a romance with Jay's best friend, Spinner Mason, whom she had a wedding with. Prior to that, Jay and Emma only tolerated each other at best. When they met in season three, however, the two of them immediately developed a strong dislike for each other that would last for years. Emma saw him as a lowlife troublemaker and Jay saw her as a meddling busybody. Ironically, in season 4, the two of them had a brief sexual relationship, which led to Emma contracting an STD as a result of preforming oral sex. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Jay mocks Emma by pouring pop from a bottle on the ground, and saying, "Uh-oh, chemical spill!" She walks away without saying a word to Jay, and he comments that she has no sense of humor. Emma also sees Jay's friendship with Sean as a threat to her relationship with Sean Cameron. Sure enough, Sean breaks up with Emma in this episode and grows closer to Jay. In This Charming Man, Emma approaches Jay and Sean in the hallway, purposely asking them if they had seen the missing Resource Center DVD player. Jay asks her if that is a question or an accusation. Emma says that it is a question, and redirects it towards Sean. Later, at The Dot, Emma confronts Jay about stealing candy bars from the counter. He later pulls up next to her and Chris Sharpe when they are walking home, and he yells at her about how she is always getting into other peoples' business. He tells her that they're banned for life from The Dot thanks to her outing them to the manager. Chris stands up to Jay, and Jay threatens to start ruining their fun if Emma keeps ruining his. Emma asks him if his fun is stealing the school's DVD player, and Jay admits he took it, also implying they stole Snake's laptop as well. Sean and Jay leave, and as he is leaving, Jay comments that if Emma is smart for once, then she'll shut up. Jay's comment angers Emma to the point where she goes to Raditch as "an anonymous tip," and gets the police to search Jay's car for the missing DVD player. Season 4 In''' Mercy Street, Rick Murray, a student infamous for physically abusing his former girlfriend, is back at Degrassi. Emma, Jay, Alex, Paige, Spinner, and Jimmy were some of the many Degrassi students who express their opposition to his presence at their school in the form of bullying. Emma acts as the leader of this mission to get Rick out of Degrassi. However, when she realizes that Rick may not be as evil as he sees she decides to stand up for him when Jay and Alex attempted to beat him up. Everyone who observed this incident is disappointed in Emma's change of heart and walks away. Jay gives her a dirty look and walks away with the rest of the crowd. In Secret (1), Jay begins to make a move on Emma during a rehearsal of the school play, Dracula. ''He invites her to a party at The Ravine. When she gets there, Jay leads Emma into a van in the Ravine. Jay gives her a green wristband, which implies that she will have oral sex with him. However, she says no, and leaves. The next night, Emma goes back to the Ravine, and gives Jay a blow job. In 'Secret (2), Emma goes back to the Ravine and wants to have more oral sex with Jay, but he says no. Later, Emma finds out that Jay had given her an STD know as Gonorrhea and he tells her what a brat she'd become. Season 5 There has been little interaction between Jay and Emma during this year, if there was any at all. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), when Alex announces that Jay and Peter are going to have a street race, Emma asks Jay if he put Peter up to the race. Jay tells her that the race was all Peter's idea. In''' True Colours, Jay comes to Degrassi to talk to Emma about Sean. He motions to her through a window of a classroom, indicating that he needs to talk to her. Jay then tells Emma he was talking to Mr. Simpson about Sean, and Emma says to him that she's trying to forget him, as she was still angry at him for thinking he had become a drug dealer. Jay confronts Emma about her change of attitude, saying it was obvious to everyone that there was something going on between the two of them. Emma tells him that their conversation is over and begins to walk away, but Jay tells her that Sean is in hell, as he was jumped in jail, while Peter got away with barely any punishment. Emma expresses concern over Sean's condition, asking why, and Jay makes her realize that jail "isn't her boyfriend's country club," that Sean is in serious trouble. He asks her if she'll go to his court hearing tomorrow, so that he could have a friend with him, as he has to work and can't make it. Jay leaves Emma with Sean's court notice for the hearing, ending the conversation. In '''Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Emma stops by the the shop to see Sean. Sean says that he can only trust his best friend and girlfriend, and Jay comments that not even jail can keep Sean and Emma apart. Emma stares at Jay, as this is their first main interaction since their hook up in season 4, while Sean talks about the three of them hanging out. Jay comments that Sean isn't caught up on old times, but Emma tells him that old times are over-rated. Not telling Sean about their hook up, Sean goes out to eat with Emma, while Jay finishes working in the shop. Emma later talks to Manny about how Sean puts her on a pedestal, and mentions that she doesn't know how to tell Sean about what she did with Jay in the ravine. Manny says that she was single and it was a crazy time, saying Sean should not get mad about it if he really loves Emma. On their date, Emma chooses not to tell Sean about her and Jay, but Sean asks Jay about it. Jay tells him it is probably nothing, and Sean asks if he would tell him it was something. Jay says that Sean isn't going to hear about it from him, but confesses to Sean that while he was gone, Emma and him fooled around. Sean asks if they had sex, but Jay tells him not really, hinting that she gave him a blow job. Jay tells him that it just kind of happened once, but Sean is furious anyway. He walks out of work to find Emma at school. He asked Emma if her and Jay had a thing last year, and she admits that she was messed up while it happened after a gun had been pointed at her face. Sean asks how she could that with Jay and leaves Emma alone in the hallway, not wanting to listen to her. At work, Sean blames Jay, saying he took advantage of Emma and used her. Jay yells back that Emma chased him and nearly begged him to do it, while causes Sean to shove Jay. The two fight until Sean hurts his hand. Emma tells Manny that Sean found out about her and Jay from Jay, and Manny tells Emma that no guy has the right to judge her, even if Emma's visit with Jay wasn't one of her best moments. Emma comes home to find Sean packing his bags, and she yells at him that she grew up, saying she was no longer that little girl she knew in the 7th grade. Sean and Emma make up after Sean decides to get his life back together. In Rock This Town, Jay crashes Emma's party with Alex. When Emma asks him about how he found out about it, he tells her that the word was about on the streets about the party. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Sean tells Jay that Emma might be pregnant. Jay takes this as a good sign and congratulates him, but Sean is not happy about. Jay tells Sean that he now has Emma for forever and a ready made family, which is what Jay thought Sean always wanted. Season 7 In We Got The Beat, Emma and Manny take Manny's father's car to Jay's shop because Emma recommended Sean's old boss to fix the car. Jay asks Emma how Sean has been, and he agrees to give the girls a ride to school and to fix the car for Manny's debut money. In''' Bust a Move (2), Jay, Emma, and the rest of their friends go to the Purple Dragon concert. In '''Ladies' Night, Jay, Manny, Emma, and Damian go to an auction together. Season 8 In [[Degrassi Goes Hollywood|'Degrassi Goes Hollywood']], Emma begs Jay to let Manny come with him and The Studz on the bus to Hollywood, as it would be the only way to save Manny from her terrible relationship with Mick. When Manny later calls Emma saying that Jay told her to forget everything that Mick ever taught her, Emma states that for once in her life, she finally agrees with Jay Hogart. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Jay is present at Emma and Spinner's wedding. Degrassi Minis In What if Emma Was Jay and Jay was Emma, taking place in season 4, Emma and Jay have switched places. Emma compliments Jay's virtue, and drags Jay to the ravine to have oral sex with him, despite Jay having a book report presentation in his next bell. Trivia *They both had an involvement with each other's friends. Jay is friends with Sean who dated Emma, and Spinner who married Emma. And Emma is friends with Manny who ended up dating Jay. *Jay gave Emma Gonorrhea. Gallery ert3r.png tumblr_lr0e1ad6ab1r2yxs5o1_400.gif 654d.jpg 456fx.jpg 56c.jpg 45cx.jpg 5464s.jpg Normal n aCA4ZE92U.jpg Normal n aCA6SF14X.jpg Normal secret.jpg Jemma.jpg 414x 003 jyr5.jpg Secret-pt-2-4.jpg 414x 002 ginq.jpg secret-pt-1-1.jpg secret-pt-1-2.jpg secret-pt-1-5.jpg secret-pt-1-7.jpg tumblr_m2jn5qLOfr1qc1tpr.jpg degrassi-jay-hogart-emma-ellie.jpg Theywouldabeenacutecouple.jpg 89uijj.jpg Jaymmma.jpg Emmaspinjay4.jpg Thothatcouldjustbetheboozetalkinglol.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg tumblr_lojj9509jK1qc1tpr.jpg jemma-.jpg emjay.jpg alll2.jpg ddd2.jpg Tumblr ls21r0Qxdr1qc1tpr.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg Tumblr m55n730UXt1qc1tpr.jpg 07 (18).jpg ert54.jpg tumblr_mc5z0cJiZ41qcsv8zo1_500.jpg uoiuoujopygh8.jpg 98uofg.png 4564fs.JPG 4564fss.JPG 5464f.JPG 45654dfws.JPG 34434.JPG 232fds.jpg 6456.JPG 45564.JPG 54645.JPG 789uiou.png 78yuiy.png nnjhnnnnj.png ytyutuiy.png 7uiuiuiui.png 8uyuttttttttty.png 99hhhh.png 7yuu.png Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts